Valley of the End
by Chya Cloud Currant
Summary: Akankah Sasuke! Akankah kau pulang kali ini bersamaku?  SasuNaru fanfic


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : Valey of The End**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto(Always)**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt / Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : shonen-ai, Universe Naruto, a little bit lime. Gaje, aneh, gak nyambung. Oneshoot.**

**Valey of The End by Chya Cloud**

Disinilah kami berada 'Valey of The End' ya itulah namanya. Lembah kematian ketika aku dan 'dia' berpisah 'dia' yang kini ada didepanku. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku masih ingat alasan apa yang kau berikan padaku waktu itu. Serta hasutan sang 'Sannin ular' siapa lagi kalau bukan Orochimaru.

Dan kini kita dalam posisi yang sama. Aku yang berada diatas patung Hokage pertama, Hashirama Senju dan kau yang berada diatas patung Kakek buyutmu Uchiha Madara, Dua legenda Shinobi yang sangat berpengaruh terhadap Konoha dulu.

Akankah Sasuke! Akankah kau pulang kali ini bersamaku?

**Normal Pov**

"Sasuke pulanglah!" kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang kepada seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"Ck, diamlah Dobe! Sudah kukatakan tidak ada tempatku lagi untuk pulang. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang!" sahut pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu dingin.

"Tidak Teme, kau masih punya tempat untuk pulang Konoha masih akan menerimamu. Kau adalah bagian dari kami, Konoha rumahmu juga Sasuke. Lagipula, Kau masih punya Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura-chan dan ada aku _Teme_," lirih pemuda yang disebut _'Dobe'_ itu.

'Aku tidak butuh Kakashi-Sensei atau Sakura_ Dobe_, yang kuinginkan hanya kau _Dobe_, hanya kau'.

Walaupun dalam hati berkata begitu tetap juga Sasuke tidak akan bicara seperti itu, harga diri sebagai seorang Uchiha –nya terlalu tinggi.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Naru-_Dobe_, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang," Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu terbelalak tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabat-nya itu.

"Kenapa Sasu-_Teme_! Kenapa!" teriaknya frustasi. Sudah berkali-kali dia meminta Uchiha terakhir ini pulang tapi yang dikatakan pemuda raven ini hanya membuat luka hatinya mengganga lebar.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda didepannya.

"Kenapa kau diam _Teme_!" Seru Naruto geram.

"…"

Hening. Hanya suara angin yang lewat memainkan helaian rambut lembut mereka. Mata sapphire pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap lekat pemuda raven didepannya. Dengan seksama tidak dibiarkannya satu gerakan hilang dari penglihatannya. Merasa diperhatikan dengan pemuda didepannya si raven menggankat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

_Onxy _bertemu_ Sapphire_

Sasuke terhenyak melihat mata biru sebiru langit indah itu akan menumpahkan kristal beningnya. Dan ya, kristal suci itu telah mengalir lembut dipipi pemuda manis berambut pirang itu. Kini 'Sang Langit' tengah menumpahkan hujannya.

Dipejamkannya kedua mata _sapphire_nya seraya menghapus aliran air yang terbentuk di masing-masing pipinya itu dengan kedua tangannya dengan kasar tetapi kristal itu tetaplah jatuh jua. Hingga ia merasakan sensasi hangat mendera tubuhnya kala lengan kekar mendekap dirinya dalam pelukan hangat.

Hingga memaksanya untuk membuka mata samar-samar dia melihat rambut hitam kebiru-biruan. Dia tau siapa gerangan yang memeluknya serta bisikan lembut ditelinganya yang berguman

"Ssstt… Jangan menangis sayang,"

'Aapa katanya sa-sayang apa aku salah dengar' pikir Naruto galap. Didorongya pelan tubuh yang mendekapnya dengan sedikit perasaan kecewa kala kehanggatan itu secara perlahan menghilang dari tubuhnya.

"_Te-teme_?" ujarnya gugup. Entah kenapa ketika bertatapan langsung dengan keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu, dia jadi salah tingkah dengan rona merah disekitar wajah manisnya.

Ditundukan wajahnya agar pemuda raven didepannya tidak melihat pemanasan global diwajahnya(?). Menahan senyum pemuda bermata _onxy_ itu menggangkat dagu mungil itu agar bertatapan langsung dengannya. Dihapusnya sisa airmata disekitar wajah pemuda manisnya.

nya(?)

Dirasakannya kalau pemuda yang disayanginya itu menegang kala tangan dinginnya menyentuh pipi lembut itu. Lalu kembali memeluknya erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Dengan ragu pemuda pirang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk balik memeluk pemuda didepannya walaupun tak seerat pelukan yang diterimanya tapi, walau begitu pemuda raven itu tersenyum tipis kala Kitsune manisnya ini juga memberikan kehangatan padanya.

"Kau tau aku tidak pantas bersamamu _Dobe_," lirih Sasuke pelan. "Aku yang missing-nin ini telah banyak melakukan dosa . Didalam hatiku banyak sekali terapalkan kata dendam , untuk para Tetua Konoha, membunuh seorang Kakak yang menyayangiku bahkan memporak-porandakan sebagaian Desa Konoha yang kau jaga dengan nyawamu. Aku kotor_ Dobe_! Sedangkan kau dan hatimu suci _Dobe_! Tidakkah kau takut warga Konoha akan mencercamu juga jika kau membawaku pulang bersamamu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu _Teme_! Aku tidak perduli perkataan orang-orang itu. Aku hanya perduli padamu _Teme_. Karena akhirnya inilah ikatan yang kudapatkan dari dirimu seorang bukan mereka!" teriaknya dengan suara parau. "Jika mendapat cercaan aku sudah biasa! Apa salah jika aku ingin kau pulang bersamaku?" lanjutnya lagi

"Kau tidak mengerti _Dobe_! Aku hina _Dobe_! Aku hina! Banyak yang akan kau lakukan tanpaku Dobe, banyak yang menyayangimu apa kau lupa?"

"Aku tidak peduli pada mereka _Teme,_ aku tidak peduli kau dengar!" teriaknya parau.

"Bagiku bersamamu lebih baik, aku hanya ingin kau pulang bersamaku _Teme_ ,hanya kau. Apa kau mengerti lirihnya. Seketika itu juga mata pemuda bermata _onxy_ itu terbelalak. Dengan suara hampir berbisik ia berkata ditelinga pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Jadi, bolehkah ku berharap bahwa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Bolehkah?" tanyanya.

Pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu mencengkram baju kimono putih sang _Teme _erat dan kembali meneteskan airmatanya . Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu hidup dari tiga tahun yang lalu setelah ditinggalkan sahabat, saudara serta orang yang paling dicintainya.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuataanya dia mengganguk sambil terisak pelan, membenarkan kata-kata pemuda yang berharga baginya itu. Sasuke yang merasakan anggukan malaikat pirangnya itu tersenyum tulus sembari menengelamkan wajahnya dileher tan Naruto, seraya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma citrus yang keluar dari tubuh malaikatnya.

Sungguh dia merindukan wangi ini diciuminya, dijilatinya, dirasakan, dihayatinya setiap kecupan yang ditinggalkannya disana. Serta mengigit leher pemuda bermata 'langit' itu membuat kissmark Uchiha yang hanya seorang Uzumaki yang memilikinya.

Kini ia tidak perlu ragu atau takut dalam kesendirian dan kesepian dalam hidupnya, karena orang yang dirindukannya kembali kepelukannya.

Persetan dengan warga Konoha yang akan mencerca , menghina serta mengasinkan mereka. Asal bersama mereka pun rela asal yang terkasih bersama dirimu selamanya.

FIN

A/N : Tuch kan aku udah bilang gaje loh. Hufftt…. Fic pertama aja udah ancur gimana yang lain. Oke dari pada saya bercuap-cuap disini gak jelas mendingan saya minta kritik, saran dan komentar kepada teman-teman sekalian.

Oke Byee….


End file.
